Rockin' with the Monstars
by missnovember92
Summary: The monstars do a rock music video at the gym and Victoria is going to join them.
1. Chapter 1

A while ago, Blanko met Victoria and became good friends with her. They also shared a beautiful connection. Blanko couldn't keep his mind off of Victoria ever since. Lately, Blanko has been playing on his guitar and singing songs that remind him of Victoria. One day, the Monstars went to the gym to work out; Bupkus was lifting weights, Nawt did some crunches, Blanko was doing push ups, while Bang and Pound were shooting hoops. While Blanko was doing push ups, his mind began to wander. He had a vision of himself swimming in the ocean playing with fish. There were a school that were swimming above Blanko's head and soon made a clearing to the surface. He saw a figure that looked oddly familiar, sitting on the rocks. He swam up to see what it is, which seem to be a remarkable young woman, wearing a lavender bikini, with her back turned. Blanko swam up the girl and said, "Excuse me, miss..." the girl turned around and revealed her face. She responded with a pleasant, "yes?" as her blue eyes shimmered and flashing a smile at the blue Monstar. "Victoria!" Blanko gasped. Victoria giggled, "Well hello to you to." Blanko giggled and blushed. "Blanko, I wanna tell ya something," Victoria motions her finger to Blanko. He gets closer to Victoria's face and asks, "What?" The two were about to french kiss until Victoria spoke to Blanko in a deep voice, "Blanko...Earth to Blanko!"

Suddenly back to reality, Blanko woke up and realized he was about to french kiss Bang. Blanko jumped back with fear and sweat rolling down his body, "Dude!" Bang looked confused, "Man, what's with you?" Blanko got himself together and said, "I was in the middle of doing my push ups," Bang shout back, "But you were making googly eyes and acting weird. And who is Victoria?" Blanko was flushed, "She is this girl I met the other day." Bang teases Blanko by battering his eyes and talking in a baby voice. "I'm sorry. Would you like me you lovers alone?" Blanko was getting red in the face. "Shut up!" Bang was getting aggressive. "Make me!" Bupkus, Pound, and Nawt heard the commotion. They stopped with what they were doing to find out what was going on. Bang and Balnko were yelling at each other until Pound step in and broke up the fight. "Boys! What is the problem?" Pound asked. Blanko shouted, "I was in the middle of a work out and this BIG jerk was all in my face!" Bang shot back, "You look like you were dozing off. I wanted to see if you were okay." Blanko angrily says, "That doesn't mean you can be a jerk about it!" Bupkus restrains Blanko. "Blanko, calm down." Blanko pushes Bupkus away from him. He grabbed his guitar and storms outside.

Blanko bust through the doors in anger and sat in the grass by the basketball court (the same place where he met Victoria). He felt a little hot and decided to take off his jersey and placed it next to him. He picked up his guitar and began to play. As he played, he close his eyes and let's the music flow inside him. A breeze came by and he smiles, for it was relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Victoria was at home getting dress and ready for the day. She wore a red top, jeans, a red scarf around her waist, and red wedges. She also had a red head band and earrings. As Victoria was dressed, she had some breakfast; whole wheat pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and sausage patties and apple juice. After breakfast, she cleaned up a little and decided to go for a walk outside, over in the field of flowers like she did last time. She skipped merrily to the field and their were butterflies fluttering beside her. One flew to her nose and made Victoria giggle with delight. Suddenly, there was a sound that caught Victoria's attention. "What is that?" she asked herself. Victoria followed the sound and figured it was an acoustic guitar. It sounded beautiful and she wanted to find out who was playing that beautiful music. She couldn't believe her eyes; it was Blanko playing the guitar!

Victoria smiled and thought, _"It's Blanko! OMG, he is shirtless!" _Victoria fanned himself and started having dirty thoughts about Blanko. She shook her head, _"Girl, get your mind out of the gutters!" _She walked over to Blanko and called, "Hey, Blanko!" Blanko's ears perked up when he heard Victoria's voice. He looked up and smiled, "Victoria!", then Blanko put down his guitar as Victoria ran to him and gave him a hug. "How are you today?" Blanko asked. "I'm doing alright. And you?" Blanko's smile became a frown as he answered, "It was good." Victoria noticed that something is wrong. "Doesn't seem like you had a good day. What's wrong?" Blanko sighed, "The guys and I were working out and I started dreaming about you," Victoria sighed with 'aw'. Blanko continued, "All of a sudden, Bang ruins my dream, starts making fun of me, and I yelled at him." Victoria sense that Blanko was getting angry. So she holds his hand and says, "Blanko, I've never seen you this mad before."

Blanko restrains himself and sighs, "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I came out here to get some fresh air and play my guitar." Victoria said, "I heard you play; it was wonderful!" Blanko smiled, "Thanks. Would you like me to play a song?" Victoria answered, "Sure." Blanko got his guitar ready and began to play. He played _**"Accidentally in Love"** _by Counting Crows. Victoria gasps, for she knew that song. Then Blanko sang:

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Victoria became starry eyed over Blanko's singing.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally [x2]_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love _


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the Monstars were worried about Blanko. Bang especially. "Bang you need to talk to Blanko," Pound told Bang. "Why me? He's the one that blew up in my face." Bang said. "But you did make fun of him." Pound reminded Bang. Bang gave a pouty look and folded his arms. The guys knew they needed to get physical. Bupkus and Pound grabbed Bang by both of his arms, while Nawt grabbed him by the legs. "Whaddya doin'? Put me down! I'm not gonna do it!" The three of them dragged Bang and threw him out the door. Bang fell to the ground with a thud and the guys closed the door shut, locking Bang outside. Bang tried to open the door, then started banging on the door shouting, "GUYS! LET ME IN! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" Bang growled and had to do the right thing.

He turned around as he heard Blanko singing and noticed a young woman sitting next to him. Bang thought, _"I wonder who she is. She's cute."_ He walked over to them. After Blanko finished singing, Victoria clapped and said, "Oh, Blanko, that was beautiful! You have a nice singing voice." Blanko smiled, "Thanks, Vicky. I'm glad you like it..." Then Bang came and interrupted with, "Hey." Blanko and Victoria turned their heads and saw Bang standing behind them. They both stood up and Blanko said, "Hey. Ah, Bang, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Bang." Victoria walked up to Bang and said, "Nice to meet you." Bang said, "So you're Victoria. You're really pretty." Victoria smiled, "Well aren't you a sweetheart? Thank you! " She rubbed the green Monstar's big chin, which made him blush and chuckle, then looked at Blanko and said, "Hey, listen, Blanko, I want to apologize for my insensitivity. I was just curious to know what was wrong with you." Blanko said, "It's cool, dude. I hope you could forgive me for my outburst."

Bang put Blanko in a head lock and gave him a noogie. They laughed until Pound, Nawt, and Bupkus came out to check on their friends. "Well, looks like everything worked out perfectly." said Pound. "Hey, dudes." Blanko said waving at the others. Blanko and Bang straightened themselves up and introduced Victoria to the others. Of course, she already knows Bupkus, but she met Pound and Nawt. "A pleasure to meet, you two." said Victoria. Bupkus came to Victoria and hugged her, "How you doin', beautiful?" Victoria giggled, "Hey, handsome. I'm doing well." The guys really like Victoria and realized she was the girl that Blanko was dreaming about. "So you're the lovely young lady that Blanko's talking about." Pound said. "Yes, sir, that's me." Victoria laughed. Then Bang added, "Matter of fact, he was dreaming about you in the gym," Victoria said, "Oh, he told me." Then Bang continued, "Not to mention, Blanko almost kissed me!" Victoria was shocked to hear that. Blanko punched Bang in the arm and said, "Why'd you tell her THAT?" Bang whined, "Man, I'm just sayin'".

They laughed and talked for a little bit. Then it was time for Victoria to go. "Well, fellas, I would love to stay longer, but I gotta head on home." Then Blanko said, "Oh, Victoria. I'll be glad to walk you home." Victoria smiled, "Aw, Blanko! You're so sweet. Of, course." She held out her hand and Blanko took it as they walked off to Victoria's place. The guys were grinning, chuckling, and winking at Blanko and giving him a thumbs up.


	4. Chapter 4

Blanko left to walk Victoria home safely. When the got to her house, Victoria asked, "Would you like to come in?" Blanko nodded and Victoria got out her key to open the door. They walked inside and Blanko said, "Nice place you got." Victoria smiled, "Thank you. Make yourself at home." Blanko took a seat on the couch while Victoria went into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water from the fridge for her and Blanko. Victoria sat next to Blanko on the couch and handed him a bottle. "Thank you." Blanko said. "You're welcome." Victoria responded. They both drank some water and talked a little more. "I really like your friends, Blanko; their so cool. I mean Pound is big and cuddly, Bang seems rough around the edges, but he's sweet and tender, Nawt is so cute and hyperactive, and, of course, Bupuks is _quite_ the charmer." Blanko chuckled, "Well I'm glad you really like them."

Then Victoria continues, "Also, you have a great singing voice! I never knew you could sing so like that!" Blanko blushed, "Yeah, I've been singing for quite awhile. Matter of fact, the guys and I formed a band one time and we sang **"Kryptonite".**" Victoria was amazed. "That is so cool! How did that get started?" Blanko said, "Well, it started off when Bang video taped Pound in his underwear, dancing around in his room. I tell ya, we were lauhging our heads off when Pound shook his big butt on the camera! Let me show you what he did." Blanko put down his water and demonstrated every dance move that Pound did. Including the part where Pound shook his butt! Victoria laughed until her her sides were hurting. Finally, she settled down and Blanko got back on the couch and finished the story. "However, Pound wasn't too thrilled when he saw the tape. He was pretty ticked off and we felt really bad. But all was forgiven when we apologized and started a funny music video, where all five of us are in our underwear singing James Brown. Though that big finally, when we slide on our knees really hurt."

"And on that next day, I came up with the brilliant idea of doing a rock band." Victoria responded with 'awe' after listening to Blanko's story. "I bet you all rocked hard!" said Victoria. "We sure did!" said Blanko. "Well, I gonna head out." Victoria walked Blanko out and the two kiss each other and wave good bye to each other. As Blanko walked out on the sunset, he thought to himself, _"You know, doing another rock video would great idea to surprise Victoria. She would definitely love that. Maybe she would love to perform with us. I'll have to see what the guys think about that." _When Blanko met up with the other Monstars, they responded with "Hey, Blanko." Blanko waved and Bang said, "The guys and I were talking about Victoria, and we gotta say she is a beautiful young lady. " Blanko smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad you all like her. Victoria also told me that she thinks you all are pretty cool." The guys smiled. "Hey, dudes, I was thinking. We should make another rock video, but it will be for Victoria." The Monstars like the idea. As they headed home, they talked about how they are going to set up the video.

Meanwhile, Victoria had a shower and got comfortable in her lilac silk nightgown and robe. She sat in the living room with the TV on, flipping from channel to channel, then her phone started to vibrate. It was a text message from Blanko! It reads:

_**Hey, dudette! :) **_

Victoria text back: **_Hey, dude! :)_**

And it continues:

_**Victoria: Did you make it back safe?**_

_**Blanko: Yeah. My friends really like you; they can't wait to see you again.**_

_**Victoria: :D **_

_**Blanko: The guys and I are going to be at the gym tomorrow doing something. Would you like to come over? **_

_**Victoria: Of course! **_

_**Blanko: Great! :D Come over at 12:00 p.m. **_

_**Victoria: I'll be there! ;)**_

_**Blanko: ;) **_

**__**Victoria stopped texting and got up to her room to pick out what she'll wear for tomorrow. She picked out a pink tank top, a pair of purple capri pants, and white flats. After that she got out her clothes, she was already for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day the Monstars give Victoria a big surprise of her life! It's 9:00 a.m. and the Monstars are eating breakfast. They had chocolate chip waffles, egg omelets, eggs, bacon, sausage patties and links, and orange juice. "I can't to see the look on Victoria's face." said Blanko. The others smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. Pound asked Blanko, "You didn't tell her about the surprise, did you?" Blanko shook his head, "No. I just told her to meet us at the gym at 12:00 and that was it." Pound said, "Alright. Well boys, let's get a move on." The boys got up from the table and cleared everything away.

They went to their rooms to get out their clothes from the last video they made. They showered, shaved, brushed their teeth, slipped on the same clothes, gathered up their instruments and other equipment, and loaded up the truck. The Monstars got in the truck and headed up to the gym. Meanwhile, it was 10:50 at Victoria's place and she had some breakfast: a bagel, pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. After breakfast, she went in her room to get ready. She showered, brush her teeth, put on lotion, and put on her clothes. She grabbed her phone and keys as she headed out the door.

When Victoria got to the entrance, she looked at her phone to check the time and it is 12:00. She texted Blanko to let him know she is at the gym and then walked inside to find Blanko. Over on the other side, the Monstars parked the truck. Blanko's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and received a text message from Victoria. Blanko told his friends, "Hey, dudes, I'm gonna go inside. Just got this text from Victoria and she's already here." Bang said to Blanko, "Go inside and stall. The guys and I will get the stuff out." Blanko got out the truck to open the double doors and ran inside to find Victoria.

It wasn't long when Blanko saw Victoria entering the dance studio down the hall. Blanko would've called her but he decided to surprise her. Victoria walked inside the studio, turned on the lights and called out, "Hello! Blanko…" Very quietly, Blanko leaned against the wall. Victoria wondered, "Where are you?" Then suddenly, a familiar voice asked, "Looking for me?" The voice made Victoria jump, but realized it was Blanko's voice. "Hey, I was wondering where you…" Victoria gasped when she saw Blanko. He stood there looking cool with his red head band and vest, dark gray boots, spiked belt and fingerless gloves, spike collar, sunglasses, and piercings. Victoria looked at Blanko all goo-goo eyes.

Blanko took off his glasses to reveal his eyes and asked in a cool voice, "How's it goin', babe?" Victoria licked her lips and twisted her finger in her hair. She responded in a soft, sensual tone, "Whoa! Blanko, look _HOT!_" Blanko smiled, "Thanks, dudette. Listen, the guys and I are doing a music video in the gym." Victoria gasped, "Oh, how exciting!" then Blanko continued, "Also, would you like to be in it?" Victoria's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face. She jumped for joy as she said to Blanko, "I WOULD _LOVE _TO!" Victoria got carried away, so she settled down and said calmly, "I mean, cool!" Then Victoria realized she needed an outfit for the video and finally thought about the dressing room that was across the dance studio.

"Ah, Blanko, I'll be back. I'm going over to the dressing room to find something cool to wear for the video. I might be a while." Victoria walked out the studio as Blanko said, "Take your time." And left to help his friends set up the set.


	6. Chapter 6

Blanko went inside the gym and saw the guys getting the equipment from outside. He went to help them out as Pound asked, "Did you talk to her?" Blanko answered, "Yeah, she said she's gonna be awhile so that should give us some time to set the video." The guys start off by putting up the black wallpaper, which is huge, that will cover up the benches. Second, they propped up the spotlights and the camera. Then, Nawt bought out the fog machine. The set was almost complete and the guys took a little break by sitting on the bleachers, drinking some water. Bang went outside to get the instruments as the others were still inside talking. Pound said while chewing on some bubble gum, "This is gonna be great doing another video, but with Victoria." The guys nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Victoria was in the dressing getting ready for the video. She picked out a short, black tight dress, tan stockings, a pair of high heel boots with straps, silver earrings, a couple of stud bracelets, and a stud collar. Then she applied some make up: red lip stick, mascara, and purple eye shadow. Finally, she took off her pony tail and did it in a peek-a -boo style. She looked at herself in the big mirror and thought to herself, _"Look out, boys! Here I come."_And left to join the Monstars. In the gym, Bupkus asked Blanko, "So where is our leading lady?" Blanko answered, "She's in the back getting ready. You'll see her shortly…" There was a sound of heels clicking from down the hall and stop at the doors of the gym. Then a voice called out, "Hey, boys!"

The guys turned around and saw Victoria. They could not believe their eyes when they saw how cool and sexy Victoria looked. "So what do ya think?" Victoria asked. The Monstars were speechless; their eyes were bugging out, Nawt was panting like a dog, and Pound blew a big bubble, which then popped all on his face. Victoria giggled when she saw Pound's face covered with gum. While the boys were making googly eyes at Victoria, Bang came inside to ask the guys to help him get the instruments, but his noticed the guys were tuned out and saw what they were looking at. He turned to see Victoria and was stunned.

Victoria said to Bang, "Hey, Bang! You like my outfit?" Bang didn't say anything but blew a fire heart. Victoria smiled and blushed; thinking Bang loves her outfit. She pointed out the flaming skull tattoo on Bang's abs, "Whoa! Cool tattoo!" Bang said, "Thanks. You look awesome." The others guys began to compliment Victoria, as well. Nawt whistled, "Girl, you look _fine_!" Pound got all the gum off his face and said, "'Fine'? Man, girlfriend is the bomb!" Bupkus agreed with Pound, "Got that right!" and took Victoria's hand and twirled her around saying, "So beautiful." then kissed her hand. Victoria blushed and giggled, "Thank you, guys." However, Blanko was still in a trance. Victoria walked up to him and asked, "Hey, you okay, dude?" Blanko didn't respond. The guys tried to wake him up by snapping fingers, waving their hands, slapping and punching him in the arm. Nawt came up with an idea to wake up by using his electric guitar. He ran outside to the truck to grab his guitar and the amplifier to plug it in. Nawt turned up the volume and played a loud note, which finally got Blanko out of a trance.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the guitar made Blanko jump in fright! He jumped so high he hit the ceiling so hard and left a huge dent then came falling down, landing into Pound's arms. Blanko yelled at Nawt, "DUDE! THAT WAS _NOT _COOL!" Nawt shout back, "Man, you zoned out, I had to wake ya up. Victoria was speaking to you and you didn't respond." Pound drops Blanko to the ground, which hurts Blanko's butt. "Ow!" Blanko cried out as he got up and glared at Pound. He looked at Victoria sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry I dozed off, but the moment you walked in, you _REALLY _blew my minds." Victoria giggled, "Not as much as you all blew mind; you all look _DANGEROUSLY _HOT_!_" Victoria fanned herself with both of her hands. The Monstars smiled and blushed. "So, Victoria, are you excited about doing the video?" asked Pound. "_Very!_" Victoria answered. "Well, how you would like to be our leading lady?" Victoria's eyes widened and she squealed, "I would be honored!"

Bang said, "Well, we're just about ready to start. We just need to set up the instruments, microphones, and amplifiers. Guys, could you give me a hand?" The guys walked outside with Bang to the truck to get the rest of the stuff. They set everything up and Victoria stood front and center in the spotlight as she did a mic check. The others did the same and everything was working fine. Victoria shouted, "Alright, boys! LET'S ROCK 'N ROLL!" Pound clicked his drum sticks and he and the other started the music. The song that they were playing was **"Bad Reputation" **by Joan Jett. Victoria bopped her head then began to sing:

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's_

_What I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_No no no no no_  
_Not me me me me me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good_

_When I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care_

_If ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change_

_An' I'm never gonna care_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me _

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_The world's in trouble_

_There's no communication_

_An' everyone can say_

_What they want to say_

_It never gets better anyway_

_So why should I care_

_'Bout a bad reputation anyway_

_Oh no, not me_  
_No no, not me _

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past_

_It's a new generation_

_An' I only feel good_

_When I got no pain_

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation _

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not_

_Not me, not me _


	8. Chapter 8

The lights were back on and the Monstars cheered for Victoria's outstanding performance. They got up from their instruments and ran over to Victoria. Blanko lifted Victoria off her feet and spins her around saying, "VICTORIA, YOU WERE AWESOME!" Victoria laughed as Blanko puts her down. Bang high fived her, "You rocked hard, girl!" then Bupkus said, "Baby, you got the voice of an angle!" Pound set up to Victoria and smiled, "Victoria…I gotta tell ya, honey, you are a natural." Victoria blushed and smiled, "Thanks. I wanna thank you all for letting me perform with you all." Nawt popped in front of Victoria's face with a huge grin on his face and said eagerly, "It was our pleasure. Girl, you blew my mind! Got my blood pressure all high. And…and…" Nawt couldn't think of anything else to say. So to Victoria's surprise, he gave her a big, wet kiss on the cheek. "Dude, _so_ uncalled for!" Blanko grabbed Nawt by his collar jacket and glares at him. "Vicky, please excuse Nawt; he's quite looney." Blanko said circling his ear. Victoria said, "Oh, no problem," Victoria walked over to Nawt and gently lifts his chin while saying sweetly.

"He's really cute and hyperactive." And with that, she kissed his head. Nawt's heart skipped a beat and he faints. His body plops to the ground and Victoria gasped, "Oh no!" Bupkus gently puts his hand on Victoria's back and says, "It's okay, sweetheart. The guys and I will take care of him." Blanko grabs Victoria's hand and says, "Victoria, can I talk to you down the hall?" Victoria nodded, "Sure." As they walked out in the hall, Blanko closed the door and Victoria asked, "So what's up, dude?" Blanko said, "First off, I wanna apologize for Nawt's crazy antics-" Victoria cuts in, "Blanko, it is okay." Blanko continues, "Second, you did an awesome job singing. You voice…it's just…wow." Victoria blushed and smiled. Blanko was sweating and his legs were trembling as held onto Victoria's arms. Victoria noticed something was wrong. "You're shaking, dude. Is there something wrong?" Blanko stammered, but then Victoria what was up. "Blanko, are you hiding something?"

Blanko heaved a sigh and confessed, "Victoria, you know how much I care about you, right?" Victoria smiled, "Of course, I do. But why are you nervous?" Blanko said, "I just don't know how the guys will take the news if told them you and I are a couple." Victoria understood what Blanko is saying and said, "You're afraid that if you and I started dating, it would put a damper on your friendship with the guys." Blanko responded by nodding his head, but looked confused thinking that Victoria is some kind of mind reader. "Well, Blanko it doesn't have to be that way. You can still be with your friends and keep in touch with me whenever you want. Beside, your friends really like me and I really like them." Blanko smiled with relief. "This is why I love you so much; you always know what to say." He and Victoria kissed and smiled at each other. Then things began to _really _heat up when the couple French kissed.

Meanwhile, Nawt was feeling fine when he and the guy came back from the truck. "Man, Victoria sure is a sweetheart." Nawt sighed as rubbed his head, where Victoria kissed him. The others agreed as the responded, "Yeah." "Hey, what happened to Blanko and Victoria?" Bupkus asked. The guys shrugged and then heard smacking noises coming from the hall. Bang walked over to the door and opened it to see something out of the ordinary: Blanko and Victoria making out on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Bang's eyeballs popped out of his sockets as he saw Blanko's face and body was covered with Victoria's kisses and Victoria all on top of Blanko. The couple looked up in terror when Bang opened the door and saw them on the ground. They got up and straightened themselves up they tried to explain what they were doing. "Hey, dude," Blanko stuttered. "What's up?" Bang goes out on blast, "'WHAT'S UP'? _I _should be asking you two that question!" Blanko step up to Bang and said, "Listen, Bang, Victoria and I were just talking and well…uh…" Running out of things to say, Blanko rubbed the back of his head feeling sheepish. So Victoria finished, "Blanko was just telling me how awesome I was in the video. Of course, we kissed and it leads to this." Victoria pointed out the kisses on Blanko's body. "Well, come back inside." Bang told Victoria and Blanko.

The three of them were entering the gym to join the others. Pound, Nawt, and Bupkus were shocked when they saw Blanko and Victoria holding hands and Blanko covered in kisses. "Well where have you two been?" Pound asked. Victoria said, "We were out in the hall talking and, well, this happened." Pound raised an eyebrow, "I see." Nawt came up to Blanko and high fived him, "Way to go, man." Blanko blushed, "Thanks, man." The guys couldn't help but notice a sad look on Blanko's face. "Hey why the long face, man?" Bupkus asked Blanko. Blanko heaved a sigh as he sat on the bench and started off slowly.

"Fellas, there's something I want to get off my chest. You guys are the greatest. I am grateful to have friends like you all, and I always will be." The boys seemed confused, but they smiled at what Blanko said. Then Blanko turned to Victoria and held her hand. "Victoria, from the moment I first met you, you took my breath away. You're smart, sweet, funny, caring, and an awesome singer. I love you, Victoria Rath." Victoria looked at Blanko with watery eyes, "I love you too, Blanko." The couple kissed each other on the lips. The rest of the Monstars sighed with 'aw' until Pound said, "Whoa, whoa, hold on; I'm confused. Blanko, what are you trying to tell us?" Victoria cuts in and explains, "Blanko and I are dating."

The guys exclaimed 'oh' with amazement. "Congratulations, man! You got yourself a wonderful woman. And Victoria, you got yourself a great guy." Bupkus told Blanko and Victoria. Then Nawt asked, "But what did you mean when you said you are grateful to have friends like us. What did you do?" Nawt gave Blanko a suspicious look. "Calm down, Nawt," Victoria said. "Blanko is worried that our relationship will put an end to his friendship with you guys." Finally, everything was making perfect sense to everyone as they all looked at Blanko with sympathy. Pound walked up to Blanko and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Blanko, listen. Having a girlfriend doesn't mean it's the end of the world. We are friends till the end. We love Victoria; she's a very sweet girl and she is like part of the family. She can hang out with us anytime she wants. If y'all have plans, don't be afraid to tell us." Blanko smiled as everybody got up and hugged him. Victoria hopped on Blanko to kiss him and wrapped her legs around him.

The other Monstars reacted with awe. "Alright, y'all betta cool it!" Pound told Victoria and Blanko. Victoria got off of Blanko and blushed, "Sorry." Everybody laughed and talked for a while and cleared out the gym by taking down the lights, camera, settings, and instruments and putting it back in the truck. The Monstars went to the men's room to wash up while Victoria went back into dressing room to freshen up and change back into her regular clothes. The Monstars change into their Jerseys and met up with Victoria, who was already dressed, and headed back into the gym. As they got inside, Pound suggested, "Hey, why don't we all go out to Golden Corral for dinner?" Everybody was happy about that suggestion. They headed out to the truck as they shut off the lights and locked up the gym.

THE END


End file.
